


Gold

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 23-year-old virgin Katsuki Yuuri, Demisexual Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Victuuri, Established Viktuuri, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri is demisexual fight me, Katsuki Yuuri was a virgin before Victor, M/M, VictUuri, Yuuri wins gold, celebration, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher
Summary: Yuuri wins gold... And we all know what this means!





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri on Ice one-shot. This whole thing started with, and is therefore entirely the fault of, my good friend Rachel.
> 
> I know Victor is coaching Yuuri while competing, but I thought Yakov might have to step in at times, even just during Kiss and Cry if Victor was physically unable to be there due to interviews, competing, etc.

He squinted at his scores. 'No, that couldn't be right...' But then he realised that Yakov had stopped yelling performance criticism at him, that the old man was instead hitting him (albeit rather hard) on the back in what he supposed could be perceived as a fatherly kind of way. 

"I won gold."

Suddenly Victor was right there in front of him, still in his own free skate costume. "Yuuri, you won. You've won Worlds. You're the current World champion!"

"I won gold", Yuuri repeated, stunned. Then, slowly at first then seemingly all at once, his whole face lit up with a grin. "I won gold! I've won a gold medal! You know what this means?"

"Yeah," Victor grinned, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. "It means Yurio's going to kill you!"

Yuuri waved a hand as if to brush that possibility- no, probability - aside. "No, not that! It means we can get married now. Whenever you want. Whenever we want."

And then he was being kissed in the Kiss and Cry like he'd never been kissed before. He couldn't even hear Yakov's renewed shouting, this time at the pair of them. 

Nothing mattered right here, right now, except Victor.


End file.
